Talk:Derrick McReary
Its says Derrick is the most compassionate of all the McReary children but wouldn't Kate be the most compassionate? This is sorta random and probably doesn't matter but didn't the IRA not only fight the British but also the Ulster Defense Association? (Stebner603 05:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC)) Article says, that Derrick moved out of city because of father's death in 2000, but Francis said, that he moved out because of stealing from the Mafia. According the bank heist dialogue, last time Derrick seen Packie, Packie was a little sweet boy. But Packie's age is 31 and 8 years ago he was adult. Where did information about 2000 came from and should I change it? Orto Dogge 13:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) SERIOUSLY! Who keeps editing the ages of the McReary's! My grandpa is 81 and Derrick is not 82. Go llok it up at the LCPD Database you stupid! Tom1101 15:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I know who is the maniak It that fuckin' bitch User:Moe100.3. -- Ilan xd 16:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Gaelic name? I noticed his given name in Irish Gaelic is listed as Pádraig, which is obviously wrong because that's Packie's name. Since Derrick is derived from Roderick, shouldn't it be the Gaelic form of that name, Ruairidh? I'm not going to change the article just yet, I figured I'd first see what anyone still watching this talk page thinks. Executor32 (talk) 07:59, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Death It says in the trivia section "If the player chooses to take Packie along during the heists in Grand Theft Auto V, Packie will mention the events of Three Leaf Clover. While talking about them, he mentions Niko, Derrick, and Michael. When mentioning the latter two, he says "God rest his soul" afterward. This may indicate that Derrick was the one canonically killed during Blood Brothers or that he died during the time between the events of Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V." this doesn't make sense though.. does he say "God rest his soul" after both of their names? If not then he is likely referring to Michael who we all know is dead. --MOB-4-Life (talk) 17:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I managed to find a video of the score with Packie as the gunman and yes he does say "my brother Derrick, god rest his soul" which confirms Derrick's death either in or after 2008 (but before the events of GTA V). --MOB-4-Life (talk) 13:04, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Since people keep erroneously changing his status to determinant when the After GTA IV section explains why his status is deceased, I wonder if we should put something like a reference or a hidden notification saying something like, "See After GTA IV section" next to his status in the infobox. Opinions? Andy A. (Talk · ) 20:22, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe a link to the section should work, since some people don't read the articles properly, making this fact "difficult to find". -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:50, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, considering it's only really one user and he's already been blocked once for edit warring over it... I'm not sure it is necessary. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:53, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, you might want to take a look at some older edits in the page's history. Andy A. (Talk · ) 23:03, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::More specifically, this and this. Andy A. (Talk · ) 23:11, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::By my count, that gives us one non-disruptive editor in the last 4 years. I still don't think it is needed, but if you do, it just needs a . Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:46, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Okay, thanks. I think I'll do that just in case. Andy A. (Talk · ) 03:43, June 26, 2017 (UTC)